bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen Cruelty and Lazy Devotee
On the outskirts of the Soul Society, a lone traveller lazily treaded on his path while yawning. Zanpakuto on his shoulder, he had just recently been in another battle, and after some healing, was off again. This man was known as Naraku Shukuzen. Gazing onto the endlessly drifting clouds, he sighed and said." Wish I was those clouds at times. Nobody would be able to ever stop me, and I could lazily drift off in eternity.....sigh." Sighing again he travelled onward, noticing a powerful presence nearby. Shigenaga had never been one for flashy entrances; and when he saw his target turn around and gaze at him he simply snorted derisively and spat at the ground in annoyance, before slouching inside of view range, his right hand resting at the handle of his Zanpakuto with his left hand stuck firmly in his pocket - he made sure to make his entrance as obvious as possible so as to not seem sneaky. His lips curved in an overconfident sneer; he didn't look altogether too friendly and as he slouched closer to Naraku, his mouth became a single thin line of supressed disdain, his eyes trying to disguise the interest he felt when he appraised his targets build and appearance; Shigenaga loathed fighting opponents he found attractive, it was such a mayor hassle to enjoy a battle when your eyes constantly kept shifting to other places. Shigenaga straightened somewhat upon entering Naraku's visual range as he coughed gently before pointing a finger accusingly at the other Shinigami as he half-way yelled "YOU! Are going down!" awkward silence followed this unusually corny and pathethic statement while a shade of red began to slowly tint the Arma Clansman's cheeks out of embarassment. Shigenaga then broke the silence again as he spoke, abit less harshly this time and despite his best attembts, embarassment still colored his voice to some degree "Right, listen here you skinny freak - I've come here looking for a fight, your energy levels are close to my own and concidering that I'm in need of some exercise and bored besides, you're going to be my opponent wether you like it or not; fight back or be dominated!" Shigenaga's blush vanished tracelessly as he managed to come up with this comeback to himself; flicking his Zanpakutou out of his sheath he proceeded to grab it and twist it around in his palm before gripping tightly around the hilt and with one fluent motion he directed his Zanpakuto's blade to the ground at his side - revealing its great length; and judging by the elegance and fluidity of the movement he was indeed highly skilled besides. " Who is this guy? I mean seriously?" Naraku thought to himself, sighing, as he used flash step to move right next to the orange haired man." First of all, you haven't even bothered to say your name. Second, someone of my level wouldn't be so stupid as to boastly challenge without a reason. Thirdly, I have to go, so see ya. Unless you're gonna say something otherwise." Naraku begun to vanish again, appearing on a large tree trunk high in the air. " Honestly, this man is a weirdo. Although he is attractive, in a way....but he's not my type to be honest. After all, giving such a pathetic excuse for fighting isn't really gonna excite me. In '''any' way that is." Naraku was about to leave before realising that his hat had magically dropped on the ground next to the other man. Detecting last mentioned article of clothing, Shigenaga proceeded to pick it up absent mindedly and once he saw Naraku's horrified expression his lips curved into a wicked smirk as he gently flipped his blade up into the air and pointed the sharp edge towards the precious headpiece, coughing again, Shigenaga proceeded to speak in as intimidating a manner as possible, which was quite successful as opposed to his failure at challenging him "Your precious hat is now my hostage, so unless you agree to my terms and battle I will transform this article of clothing into a mass of eviscerated noodles!" " Damn it! How did my hat drop? I had it perfectly secure...unless.....Damn it! Stupid Shinsengumi!" Naraku had an irritated expression on his face, but it quickly returned to a mild smirk." Fine, whatever you say. After all, there are a few others doing my job, I can be easily replaced for the time being." Naraku said, as he effortlessly appeared in less than a moment behind Shigenaga." Be prepared...for a 'completely natural death' In ''my hell." Drawing his sword in a moment's notice, he was close to cleaving through Shigenaga's head, with a piercing look on his face. Spinning around as if driven by instict, Shigenaga proceeded to parry the attack with his Nodachi; wielding the large weapon with uttermost fluidity - as he swung Jizaiten at Naraku only to have the attack blocked and parried while the Shinsengumi member retaliated in kind; sparks flew as their blades interlocked in a dance of their own - advanced feints and attacks were employed, parried and evaded, and at the end of this small skirmish they both had rifts and cuts at several places - which while relatively harmless stung quite harshly and served to pump the adrenaline trough their bodies at greater speeds. Shigenaga paused for a moment as he once again got all close and personal with Naraku, this time however he turned his Zanpakuto clockwise in his hand as he made a particularily broad sweep with the blade, as his reiatsu intermingled with ice and frost flowed from his weapon in a deadly arc - washing over the Shinsengumi member as a wave of frost, threatening to send him to a chilly grave - Shigenaga however, while Naraku was busy with the wave of ice proceeded to grab the handle of Jizaiten with both hands as he swung it down with great force - as the tip overflowed with energy which culminated in a massive torrent of ice and cold that expanded outwards in a cone - threatening to overwhelm the hopefully already preoccupied Naraku. Already being prepared for an attack like this, Naraku's had channeled great amounts of power into his already spherical spiritual energy which was very faint indeed, and was unreadable to most. Using Kido to help his cause, he was able to create a sphere of flames, by combining his elemental spiritual energy with his natural spiritual energy. Although Naraku was already hit by the first wave of horrendous ice, the second wave had melted completely, splashing onto him, but giving his wounds a more stinging edge to them. Once again he used Kido, after moving behind Shigenaga, slightly afraid to be hit again, he had channeled spiritual energy throughout his blade, combining it with elemental kido, this time in the form of lightning, it had made a distant buzzing noise, which was enclosed around them, as well as giving his sword the appearance of trembling. In less than a moment after he had done this, he had begun to repeatedly attempt to pierce Shigenaga, knowing that even one hit will make Shigenaga temporarily numb, it would give him a greater advantage. Shigenaga hadn't expected Naraku to come out in one piece from his last attack and when he noticed his mistake it was already a whole lot too late to attempt to dodge or avoid it - Shigenaga then settled on the next best thing, releasing a fairly large portion of his Reiatsu, Shigenaga used its volume to overwhelm the attack and eliminate the threat of being numbed by the electricity as well as decreasing the damage overall - furthermore, the Reiatsu release being elemental in nature could also inflict moderate frost damage on Naraku and his sorroundings; as expected though he escaped from this in all but one piece, and several shallow bleeding gashes covered his back and shoulders. Shigenaga then became silent; as the air convulsed with his seething anger and disapproval - a heavy booming sound was heard before Shigenaga appeared in front of Naraku, mere inches separating their faces as the first mentioned attempted to grab at his collar, lift him up and throw him into the ground with great force. While Naraku was first shallowly grazed by Shigenaga's powerful ice, using the majority of his blade and a wild burst of spiritual energy. He wasn't expecting Shigenaga's menacing gaze directly standing before Naraku, as he had a brief moment to examine his face, he was barely able to brace the impact of the throw, as the moment before he was thrown by Shigenaga, he backflipped while in his clutches, loosening his grip, and stomped on the ground, using the force from the impact to propel himself up into the air, as he realised that his collar bone had been aching slightly after the throw, he had ignored it. "Damn, this guy is powerful indeed." Naraku thought to himself, clutching his sword, he seemingly disappeared from sight in just an instant, as his entire presence had faded. There was a sudden stillness in the area, as nothing seemed to move at all, and time itself had almost stopped, with the only sound being the cries of the surrounding birds which were fleeing. Suddenly, a shining blade was just visible to the naked eyes, as Naraku appeared along with it, the blade approaching the right side Shigenaga's abdomen at great speeds, hoping to get a clean hit. Shigenaga groaned the moment his opposition vanished; he really hated when his opponents did things like that; and as was only natural - Shigenaga had found ways to remedy what he didn't like; harnessing his Reiatsu once more Shigenaga instead proceeded to release it in the form of a power shockwave which would affect the entire area around him in a range of roughly ten yards in any direction: The accumulated force serving to repel Naraku's Zanpakuto like a same-poled magnet - as well as possibly buffet Naraku due to the great impacts and inflict serious frostbites due to the biting cold that naturally followed. Naraku had shivered after being hit by the wave of spiritual energy, and knew he had taken the wrong approach to this battle. His arms being covered in chilly ice, he had chanted."Hado no 13: Yuusetsu." As he put his arms in a cross formation, as suddenly, light blue flames erupted from them, melting away all the ice surrounding his body, and allowing him to melt away the remaining ice surrounding his area, as he skidded backwards, creating a blanket of mist surrounding him, he chanted." Find Fault, Nazotoki." Shigenaga frowned in disdain at his opponent "Huh, you have to release your Zanpakuto just to be on even ground with me? It seems I have overestimated you, oh well - no matter, I'll defeat you eitherhow - perhaps then you will see that you were powerless from the very begining" despite his words though, Shigenaga doesn't seem to attempt to attack Naraku, merely waiting for him to attack first; while the word is not uttered directly, Shigenaga's smirk and lenient pose more or less screams "handicap". Naraku sighed at the statement, but didn't wish to comment. As he chanted the name of his zanpakuto, the blade itself was cloaked with light blue spiritual energy. Although the shining blade was formed for a brief moment, it soon shattered into many pieces, making shattered remnants of the shining blade reflect the sun to form a sphere of crystal blue light for a brief moment, as the floating pieces of the shattered blade fell onto the floor. Suddenly, from the hilt, a pure blade of energy sprung out, for a brief moment, creating a blade depicted like a "light-saber" in Science Fiction. However this glory was short-lived, as the entire blade suddenly fluctuated wildly, as if a wild animal must be tamed. Naraku's hands were perfectly frozen, as a statue would be, he sliced the blade down into the ground, causing it to stabilise briefly as the ground around Naraku was cleanly diced into dozens of sections, as a smirk crossed Naraku's face." There we are." Shigenaga didn't appear all that impressed, then again, he never seemed to do so no matter how skilled his opponent were - in fact, if anything - his scowl only deepened; Shigenaga respectfully watched the display though, once the earth had been diced up like a cute bundle of cheese he proceeded to clap his hands half-heartedly obviously unimpressed: Shigenaga then spoke, his words as unfriendly as ever and his voice was oiled in several layers of sarcasm "I appreciate that you go to such lengths to impress me, its rather cute. But let me just set things straight here, you're not my ty-.. wait, scratch that last one, 'cuz you are indeed so" Shigenaga leered slightly at Naraku before he readied his stance once more. Shigenaga was gone in a burst of rapidly convulsing air, instantly standing beside Naraku, his left hand shimmering with blue light; as he'd attempt to use that hand to grab the wrist of Naraku's dominant hand; only to release the built up energies in the form of a powerful torrent of frost energies, attempting to severely chill and impair the appendage ---and thus possibly make Naraku drop his weapon, and work as a great handicap as well. With an almost instinctual reaction, Naraku instantly made the fluctuating energy on his blade turn into a powerful rocket booster, as the energy propelled him at the least 20 metres away from Shigenaga, a plentiful distance to avoid his enemy's attack, allowing his rocket like blade to stabilise, it kept him floating in the air." Well, this isn't easy at all. Even with my shikai. I'm not used to fighting opponents like this!" Naraku thought to himself, as he decided to use a long range tactic to help him."Bōkūhō!" Naraku chanted, as the rocket like energy turned into a powerful and solid Minigun like form, as he fired dozens of continuous shots which were fired to every corner of Shigenaga's body, as Naraku kept moving in order to overwhelm him with dense bullets of spiritual energy from all sides. With surprisingly agility, Shigenaga nimbly evaded most of the shots but one or two hit him in his chest, eliciting a grunt in response from the Shinigami but not slowing him down in the least, proving that his endurance and durability were both top-notch indeed - Shigenaga continued to dance trough the flurry of shots before he abruptly vanished mid-leap, appearing a few feet infront of Naraku; his Nodachi weaving trough the empty air, as ice and cold overflowed from its blade in a mighty arc of frost, attempting to inflict severe harm upon Naraku, Shigenaga though was by no means done as he, neatly masked by the size and force of his own ice wave proceeded to use Shunpo to relocate himself behind Naraku as he gripped the handle of his Nodachi before swinging it, as once more frost and ice overflowed from the blade; this time around however, the blast was much bigger than usual and its magnitude was increased to match; as the two wild torrents of frost attempted to sandwich the Shinsengumi member in an icy embrace that could only lead to an wintery grave. " Not again." Naraku thought to himself, chanting."Hinanjo." As his minigun like energy blade turned into a liquid like form, he enveloped it over his body, as it shielded him completely from the devastating assaults of ice, although he was indeed bruised slightly from the extreme assault of ice, as the curtain of liquid had suddenly hardened into something akin to crystal, Naraku chanted." Hinanjo:Shissou." Suddenly the crystal itself absolutely disappeared, as it begun to reappear from Shigenaga's feet upwards, attempting to trap him in the powerful crystal. "Huh, ain't you a possessive fellow; but if you insist two can play that game" using his own Energy to prevent the crystal from advancing any further than his knees, Shigenaga's index finger shone up with vibrant golden light, as he proceeded to slowly draw two intermingling triangles of gold infront of himself, forming a perfect hexagon, using the finger as a brush; each of the points of the hexagon then began to extend out in golden prongs towards Naraku, as Shigenaga grinned in perceived triumph "Shitotsu Sansen" each of the golden prongs of the six points shot out from their respective sockets and aimed at specific body parts, taking the shape of six large triangles of solidified spiritual energy mid-flight; the triangles attempted to smash into Naraku's arms, both legs, midsection and finally his upper torso with great force, flinging him many meters away and would then subsequently pin him against the first surface he hit in an effort to completely immobilize him and end the battle. The large triangles were headed towards him at a rapid pace and Naraku was being slightly indecisive about his options, cursing slightly, he slashed at the multiple golden triangles, creating a collision of light as he was thrown backwards. However, his sword had changed form once again into a large cleaver, slicing through most of the triangles, one had got him in the arm and pinned him onto the nearby building. In the resulting commotion, and the lack of focus upon the Crystal resulting from its Casters predicament, Shigenaga had managed to break free of the crystal, using Shunpo to close the gap between him and Naraku almost instantly - Shigenaga attempted to place his Zanpakuto against Naraku's throat, although it wouldn't pass unnoted that he threatened him with the blunt side of his Zanpakuto - or at least it wouldn't if it weren't for the fact that Shigenaga was wearing Naraku's snatched hat! " Are you trying to belittle me? That won't work you know." Naraku said, as he chanted." Hibashira." As suddenly several columns of fire erupted from all directions, causing destruction of the building, allowing him to escape the binding and regain his distance."'' He still has my hat! I need to get it off of him. And quickly!" Naraku thought to himself, although he decided to remain calm and observe the situation at hand. Shigenaga sighed slightly before he raised his Nodachi infront of himself as flames from Naraku's spell still raged around him; and would have definately scorched him if his own cold-natured Reiatsu had sheltered him from the flames. Shigenaga locked gazes with Naraku for a moment before he proceeded to raise his voice somewhat "My Zanpakuto is a ruthless one; but as much as I'd like not to use him on someone as attractive as you it would appear that I have little choice, you're a good fighter so henceforth I warn you from suffering any direct hits... Chill, Jizaiten!" A massive surge of energy was felt, accompanied by a circular wave of ice that rippled accross the field of battle, turning it into a paradise of snow and crystal; while very beautiful - it was a brooding sense of beauty as everything that had met the wave of frost had instantly perished. Jizaiten's appearance had not visibly changed, even if it had become slightly longer and wider in girth, no, what caught the attention of the eye was the chilly mist that emanated from the weapon and how the ambient temperature had suddenly dropped considerably; without a word, Shigenaga stabbed the blade of Jizaiten gently down in the ground; eliciting a sound akin to a resigned groan as the ground cracked open and all vegetation in a large area around them turned black and withered away before Naraku's eyes, as the ground became gold and desecarated it was highly unlikely that anything would ever grow there anymore. Naraku stood in awe, as the ground around him had become nothing more than a graveyard for the plants that await their growth. He kept his focus, and chanted."Yūten." His blade making contact with the ice-shaven ground, he immediately slashed upwards. A large surge of energy followed it, forming into a snake-like form towering over both Shigenaga and Naraku, the energy quickly began to race in the air. It was headed for Shigenaga's entire body, hoping to devour it in the incoming explosion. Jizaiten, the Wicked Blade Shigenaga passively watched the snake of energy enclose upon him, grinning in obvious amusement as the snake opened its maws wide and devoured him whole; before it could disipate however it instantly froze mid-motion as its empty eyes seemed to widen with false emotions - its entire length being turned into ice before its skin began to crack open and fall to the ground like pieces of a broken tea service; revealing Shigenaga himself, completely unharmed and grinning in triumph. "Ya' know, that technique was just plain bad-ass; so I think I'll make it my own sometime - at least when my Zanpakuto has finished digesting it" Shigenaga chirped darkly in amusement at Naraku, as he extended a hand out towards him before muttering softly "''Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo #61 Rikujōkōrō!" his hand shone with a vibrant golden nimbus, as six thin but wide beams of light materialized as they attempted to slam themselves into Naraku's midsection with great force, attempting to immobilize him completely and likely deal a substantial amount of blunt trauma from the force itself! Naraku softly chanted under his breath."''I am a being of Heaven and Earth, of thunder and lightning! Heed thy cry and unleash your wrath! '' Hado no 53: Inyou Raikoushiden!" As small discharges of blue lightning surrounded his body, they soon cried out to the sky, as an aura of lightning overlapped his skin, preventing the binding beams of light from completely touching him, as he swiftly moved from that area, with the lightning boosting his natural speed, he chanted."Inu no Denkō." As the wrapped lightning had distanced from himself, transforming into a wolf-like shape, it charged at Shigenaga with blinding speeds, while still attached to Naraku with a cord of sorts. Shigenaga's smile faded as he directed his Zanpakuto at Naraku before turning it clockwise in his hand once, funneling his energy trough it and using its frost-related effects in order to conserve the spell he was about to cast; while he himself provided the energy, shape and the spell itself "Hado #89 Hyoga Seiran!" Shigenaga was hurled backwards several yards by the recyle of his own spell, as five huge beams of frost and snow shot out from his Zanpakuto and danced across the battlefield as they converged into a single body, taking the shape of an incredibly broad wave of frost and snow, moving like a gigantic avalanche that rippled accross the battlefield, knocking over desolate buildings and trees and clearing a great path of utter devastation in its wake: Where once there had been a lush forest, there was now nothing but a barren wasteland of frost and ice. Shigenaga then fell to his knees in great exhaustion as he grinned sheepishly between the tired pants that escaped his lips repeatedly, there had been no reason for him to actually cast Hyoga Seiran but then again, it would be fairly obvious that he did it only to impress his opponent; and the thought that his little sign of affection might easily kill his opponent didn't enter his tired mind at all. "Damn it!" Naraku thought to himself, and without thinking using Shunpo to hopefully gain a little distance, but to no avail, the spell was too powerful, and he barely chanted." Bakudo no 81:Danku!" As he used the spell to stop the advance, but only briefly, as the avalance destroyed the barrier created, it sucked in Naraku, who had wrapped himself in an aura of spiritual energy, barely stopping the ice from freezing him. After what seemed like days, the ice's rampage stopped, and after much struggle, Naraku was able to stand up to his knees, panting." Y-you, are....v-very powerful. I a-admit defeat." Naraku lay back on the frozen wasteland, and as he was about to fall asleep, a strange man arrived using Shunpo. He didn't bother to say a word, as he tucked his arms under Naraku's back and carried him, he told Shigenaga." You mind giving that hat back?" With a powerful and demanding voice, it echoed through the ice.